


[podfic] At the Ready

by atrata, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: #ITPE 2018, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Implied Relationships, Mission Fic, Pining, Podfic, Service Submission, Unresolved Sexual Tension, undercover as a boytoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrata/pseuds/atrata, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: She could tell Dameron to light himself on fire and he'd sayabsolutely, General, happy to help!Of course she tried not to, but if he kept insisting on volunteering for missions without bothering to find out the parameters first, well. Maybe he deserved what he got.





	[podfic] At the Ready

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ailis_Fictive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailis_Fictive/gifts).
  * Inspired by [At the Ready](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829131) by [atrata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrata/pseuds/atrata). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Mission Fic, Pining, Service Submission, Undercover as a boytoy, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Implied Relationship, #ITPE 2018

 **Music:** [Fountains of Wayne-Stacy's Mom (Synthesia)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OfGmRVWV5Pg&feature=youtu.be), arranged by Stephen Charles

 **Length:**  00:27:58

 **Download Link:**  You can download/stream this  **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/\(SW\)%20_At%20the%20Ready_.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

OR you can download this podfic as a **[zipped podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0400.zip)** , compiled by [knight_tracer](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)


End file.
